


Unfortunate Prisoners

by cancerouscharm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Violence, Paedophile, Prisoners, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drug Use, boruto-centric, kidnappped children, mitsuki is pretty, obedient mitsuki, poor mitsuki, selfish boruto, submissive mitsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerouscharm/pseuds/cancerouscharm
Summary: Boruto and Mitsuki are captured by missing ninja. what happens to poor Mitsuki? and will Boruto be there to help his friend in need or will be escape by himself out of fear to ‘it’ possibly happening to him?--"Run away, Boruto."





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is my first fic.
> 
> This will slightly be in Boruto's perspective.  
> Im also a Mitsuki fan so expect there to be much love and suffering for the precious blueberry snake. So please respect my perspective of how I view both Mitsuki and Boruto.
> 
> This story will kind of be a slow build, during their time together as captives, they find comfort and love in each other.
> 
> WARNING: arrogant and low-key selfish Boruto, submissive and obedient Mitsuki. Characters and storyline may seem OOC because of my lack in knowledge. Somewhat an AU. You have been warned.
> 
> If you have comments, please don't include any character bashing or pairing hate. I love nice comments and pointers to improve my descriptive and narrative writing will be very appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: if you like the fic please tell me whether I should continue. A chapter or two may by published depending on how well the first story is viewed.

The cell was dark. Neither windows nor light was to be seen. Dank, bare, dirty; stained with the blood of prisoners long before them. Boruto had just woken up from the blows he received previously – it seemed to give him a light concussion –and it was just him and Mitsuki, trapped in the cell, the cold walls and cement floor were harsh to their sensitive skin tainted with blood and grit. 

 

Its not everyday they find themselves in this situation, one moment they were out on a retrieval mission, the next moment they were captured by criminals. Team Konohamaru were on a mission to retrieve scrolls that regarded missing ninja, in other words, their captors. But these people who had captured both Boruto and Mitsuki were subordinates of the missing nins, meaning they had no powers, so those captors had every reason to fear their two prisoners as to they possessed special abilities such as ninjutsu. But, their captors didn’t, if not they wouldn’t have been in that cell.

 

Their current situation was not good. They had been separated from Sarada and Konohamaru -sensei, and now, they were stuck in some hideout. At first, Boruto had blamed Mitsuki for everything – Mitsuki was just telling him about how he was going to be Hokage since he was the grandson of the fourth and son of the seventh, and in frustration to being always told this by the yukata clad boy, he dashed off with Mitsuki tailing behind telling the team that he’ll bring Boruto back– but in truth, Mitsuki did nothing wrong except tolerate with Boruto’s attitude, fate had decided to be cruel and now if someone were to come and rescue them, the rescuers would have to choose between either giving up the scrolls that had missing nin information or save the two boys, according to the man who had just finished talking to Mitsuki with an unpleasant smirk. 

 

Now, there was a chance that Boruto may be able to be traded for safety, but Mitsuki not so much. Boruto was the Hokage’s son, son of the hero of the leaf- no world! And possibly – regrettably – the most powerful ninja ever. But Mitsuki may not be so fortunate. Why? Yes, Mitsuki was pretty, be could pass as a girl or a boy depending on perspective, heck! Boruto himself would have thought that Mitsuki was a girl if he never spoke. But looks weren’t the only thing people would buy, it was status too, and no one would save Mitsuki because he was no hero’s son, as much as Mitsuki may say that his father was better than both Sarada’s and his old man, nevertheless he was the son of a villain who played a great role in bringing the deaths of many, including the Sandaime. And to add to his comrade’s bad luck, he was a synthetic human, whether Mitsuki died or disappeared no one would care because some would say that he wasn’t even a real person in the first place.

 

“Listen brat, you mean big bucks, and there is no way we are going to let yer’ go for the sake of you wanting out. Shut up like a good boy before I hurt you and wait till we get our goods from the Hokage himself.” 

 

There were three men in that cell besides the two genin, two men who guarded the door stood silent like stone whereas the man who seemed to have authority was holding Mitsuki by the hair. It wasn’t that Boruto was doing nothing, well, he was doing nothing but its not like he didn’t want to help. Both Boruto and Mitsuki were bound by chakra restrains. Boruto was chained to the wall; he couldn’t move. But Mitsuki wasn’t chained to the wall; he only couldn’t move his hands. And if he could just, JUST be a little helpful instead of being tossed around like a rag doll then maybe they could get out. Mitsuki was at fault here; he was the smart one, the realistic one and the one who could stretch their arms. Mitsuki should just **move** already and strangle the man.

 

Mitsuki started to shuffle. Compared to the both of them, Mitsuki looked tired and weak, even though Boruto was sure that he suffered more blows than his comrade. 

 

“Don’t you dare.. Hurt my… comrade!” Mitsuki whispered angrily with rasp gasps. 

 

 _Mitsuki you baka! They’ve already tortured us! What more could they do._ Boruto was frustrated. He was beaten, he was tired, he wanted to go home, and Mitsuki’s desperate attempt to prevent probably nothing was pathetic. How did he get a teammate who couldn’t even handle a beating?

 

Boruto face showed a small scowl, and this the man fisting Mitsuki’s hair saw. He was pleased, not only had this blonde boy thought that everything was over, he thought that his friend here was pathetic! HAH! What joy it will be revealing his ulterior motive. 

 

Long before he had become a missing ninja, he was honoured, he was praised in his small unknown village. He got what he wanted and he had a beautiful lover with skin so white and bright golden orbs that shined of pure rarity. Everything was easy and peaceful, until that fateful day. Orochimaru had come and invaded the lands, Orochimaru had taken his home, his village and taken his livelihood. He was left with nothing. So thinking it was the best thing to do at the time, he joined Orochimaru. He worked as a spy, he did dirty work, but when he was told to kill a certain woman because she had mistakenly found out one of Orochimaru’s projects, he saw red. He quickly ran to his home to bring her to a safer place, but when he got there he was horrified with what he saw, his lover, his true love, was half dead in their living room with blood oozing out of her abdomen. At her dying breaths, she whispered, “He will be creating a synthetic moon child.” heartbroken, he vowed to find this child, and make Orochimaru suffer for what he had done to his beloved. And on that day, he was branded a missing Nin to his village for running away from Orochimaru.

 

“Mitsuki you fool! We’re already beaten, don’t go asking for more you, idiot!” 

 

The man brought the androgynous child from the floor and up by the neck. The yukata-clad child, he realised, was pretty. He almost even resembled his lover with the pearl white skin, except this boy had those cursed snake eyes. But he was beautiful, he looked pure, and honestly he looked ready to be taken! 

 

“Don’t worry princess, who’d want to soil a flower like you, when they know not to touch.”

 

He turned to the blonde boy who was held close to the wall, a plan formulating in his head.

 

“Tell you what, I give you a comfy bed, absolute safety from the guards and some nice food. How ‘bout that?”

 

Boruto was about to say “yes”. But quickly, he realised that the man was only talking to him, only _him_. He was going to be satisfied; he was going to feel better. He was going to be at _least_ comfortable in this place without worrying about another beating or starving. Maybe this offer is only for him. Maybe there were _some_ benefits to being the son of the Hokage. But then what about Mitsuki?

 

“What about Mitsuki, what will he get?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about your little friend here. He will be in good hands, or should I say: **_she_** will be in good hands”.

 

The man gave a loud disgusting laugh.

 

 _What the heck was this guy talking about? Is he blind?! Mitsuki_ _is a boy! Is this guy trying to insult them??_ Boruto looked at Mitsuki to see if he had made a reaction; an outburst or an angered look would suffice, but instead of the having the reaction that he had anticipated, Mitsuki looked fearful. Never had he ever seen Mitsuki look fearful to anyone, not even when standing next to his father, and he HAS seen the looks the bystanders give Mitsuki’s father; looks of fear. But to think that Mitsuki was afraid of this man; a man with no powers. Sure, he had beaten the two boys to a pulp but it wasn’t so bad, they had managed to survive the blows easily due to their training. The man eyed Mitsuki with a lecherous look and licked his lips.

 

 _Wait… Kami… please don’t tell me that its- how did I miss the signs!_ Now Boruto was scared; he was scared for Mitsuki. There he was about to say “yes” for getting the easy life without even thinking about his comrade. _How stupid I’ve been to not think about Mitsuki._

 

“Brat, you’ve got to make a choice, its either you take the luxury or get another beating. We all know that a kid like you will pick the best for himself. Whatever happens to your friend will be a different matter, he has his own set of choices, you’ve got the easy life.”

 

Mitsuki looked at Boruto, eyes mixed with curiosity and fear, eyes that said that ‘do the right thing’. Boruto didn’t know what to do, and honestly there wasn’t much to gamble, you could take everything or get a beating. You don’t loose anything from this except hurt yourself. And so, he decided. He was going to go for the best thing and maybe if Mitsuki was lucky he’d be safe and in on the deal too. But for now, it was Boruto’s choice; it was himself he was helping. If Mitsuki was coming in later then Boruto might as well make things good for him now.

 

“Luxury. I pick luxury.”

 

The man smirked. Mitsuki paled. Somehow, Boruto felt like he had made a bad choice and someone was going to suffer the consequences. 

 

“Good lad. I knew you’d choose to give yourself the best while you friend here takes the short stick.”

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Boruto was scared to know the answer, but he had to know what was going to happen to Mitsuki.

 

“I gave this little friend of yours choices earlier while you were unconscious. If your blondie were to choose a beating, you and him would GET that beating once and you brats will receive medical treatment after and time to rest until your rescue arrives. But we all knew that a kid like you wouldn’t even _think_ that there was going to be a good side to the worst option, but then again, as if I’d give you brats care.

 

But if you were to choose the luxury, which was easily predicted, then princess over here would have to either pick the death of the Hokage’s son or acting as my personal slave for until your rescue arrives. And depending on performance and how the you the brat will behave, I may or may not release you just cause your help had arrived.”

 

The man dropped Mitsuki on to the cold stone floor. Now it was Boruto’s turn to pale. Never had he thought that Mitsuki would be the one to get the difficult decision. Boruto had always thought that he was the one out of everyone in the team who had suffered a lot. Sarada didn’t meet her father until he was she was a teen, and her father hadn’t recognised his own daughter at the time, Sarada was going through conflict on who where parents really were. Mitsuki was adjusting to his life in Konoha, before finding out that he was not even human then was confused on who he was. And Boruto, well Boruto was just complaining about how his father was never there for him. In the end, things seemed to become better. Sarada and her papa got to know each other a little, Mitsuki had accepted that he was created in a test tube and was grateful that his father loved him so much, and Boruto had come to an understanding with his father and now they are slowly bonding, even if it was still a little rocky. But the time to reflect was not now.

 

“I’m sure you know what your friend chose. Not that he must have been in the right mind; the drug I had injected into his system was pretty strong. Now,” the man grabbed Mitsuki’s jaw to make the blue clad boy look at him, lightly rubbing his thumb over the boy’s lips. “To let me have my way.”

 

And with that, the man roughly lifted Mitsuki into his arms and carried him over his shoulders and started to exit the door. As if time had slowed, Mitsuki and Boruto made eye contact. Boruto with a look of despair while Mitsuki with a look of sad endurance. Mitsuki gave a heartbreaking smile before he was taken away from the cell. Boruto gave a hopeless cry for his friend.

 

“Mitsuki!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am well aware of the fact that snakes don’t have ‘glow-in-the-dark’ eyes, but because I can, I’m going to make Mitsuki have tapedum lucidum eyes (eyes that can reflect light).
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions for the story then please feel free to recommend some ideas and if it could fit into the story then I might consider :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Three days had passed since Mitsuki had been taken away and here Boruto was; just moping around in a small bedroom filled with cushions and warmth. True to their captor’s words, Boruto had been given decent meals, a standard bed, a fireplace that was always lit to prevent the harsh cold from seeping into the grey concrete room, and not a single guard had harmed him in anyway. 

 

Although Boruto had been given a privilege, his time there was boring. He had nobody to talk to, nothing to keep him entertained, and the depressing thought of time prolonging made Boruto’s frustration boil. He had nothing, nobody. 

 

Why hadn’t he escaped yet? Well, one reason was because of the chakra shackles that were attached to both his wrists which prevented him from performing any signs, plus you needed to know a special jutsu to undo the lock. Two, the exit of the bedroom was locked and only ever opened when he was given food, but that didn’t really count as ‘opened’, more like there was a flap where the food tray could slip in. Boruto got up from the bed that was pushed to the wall and started to pace around his room. 

 

_What have I been doing all this time? Why haven’t I thought of a way to escape? If it were Shikadai here he would have formulated twenty plans by now, or if Sarada were here she could just use the power of her sharingan and do god knows what. Even Himawari could be helpful with her byakugan!_

 

Boruto pondered. Three days as a prisoner and still he had done nothing to escape. _Had he given up? What about Mitsuki?_ Boruto could have sworn that the man, their captor, had evil intentions which involved Mitsuki, but the question was _what_?

 

A soft knock at the door. Boruto was weary, he had not been given any attention since the time he was with Mitsuki but getting attention now made him curious. Slowly, he approached the door. 

 

“Psst.. Hey… kid you in there?”

 

“Who is this? What do you want from me?” Boruto suspected that this stranger behind the door was one of the servants that had been working under his captor, they came to give Boruto food when it was meal time.

 

“Lets make a deal. I’ve wanted to escape this place for a long time, you see. And I couldn’t help but grasp this great opportunity. ” The ‘servant’ on the other side whispered hopefully.

 

“I have the key to your room. So I’m going to open your door and I want you to go out and get me snakes’ blood from a room that has 18 engraved on the door. I’m just a servant, and you’re just a prisoner. I’m sure you understand that this is a once in a life time opportunity.”

 

Without hesitation, Boruto agreed. The whole thing sounded absurd but when a chance presented itself, you’ve got to use it.

 

The door opened and Boruto could finally see who this ‘servant’ was. The servant wore a brown rag-like shirt with worn out pants. The servant who looked like he was in his thirties was thin; boney with a grim like face to add. He probably had been down in this lair for more than a few years with only a few scraps of leftovers. The shackles were not helping, his ankle red and raw from the chains. The servant had instructed that the room was two lefts and down the hallway. Boruto nodded and started to make his way to room 18.

 

The hallway was dim, with the exception of candles quietly flickering a yellow glow to illuminate the hall. The walls were different from his room; instead of grey concrete the walls were chalky stones of orange. The floor was stone too with spiralling patterns imprinted on the ground. Strangely, there were no guards, not that it bothered Boruto, this made the journey to the room short and easy, and before Boruto knew it he was standing in front of the door that had the number 18 engraved on it.

 

Fingers twitched towards the metal knob of the thick steel door. How this room looked from the inside, Boruto was about to find out. A stray sweat droplet slid down Boruto’s neck. 

 

 _It’s now or never._ Boruto twisted the knob and pushed the heavy frame forward. The door now open, Boruto shuffled into the dark room. The room itself was a void of darkness, whether the room was big or small Boruto couldn’t tell. There were no light sources and the frosty stifling air didn’t make the silent atmosphere any better. _How am I suppose to find the blood if I cant even see?!_

 

Boruto had to work quickly – even IF stealth wasn’t his forte he would try – to find this snakes’ blood before anyone figured out that he left his room. room 18 was not what he had expected. In all retrospect, according to the movies he’s seen, usually when people were at an enemy’s hideout they would go to a study or an information room that would be filled with documents and paper stacks, but here when he felt the walls he couldn’t even feel a shelf let alone a book.

 

Suddenly, a small chime of metal clinking each other could be heard from his left. In a panic, Boruto turned to the source of sound, hoping that it was just his imagination and not the guards. Slowly, Boruto approached the direction of where the noise was made. 

 

Yellow.

 

 _Wait, what?_ Boruto squinted, wondering why he thought he saw the colour yellow. 

 

Again, two dots of amber shined dimly, silver glints flashing whenever the dots move. With the door still left wide open, Boruto’s eyes adjusted to the darkness with the candlesticks outside aiding him with his sight. Finally, Boruto, use to the dark now, could make out the outlines of the ‘thing’ that had made the hushed clang of metal.

 

Mitsuki. 

 

It was Mitsuki.

 

 _Mitsuki! Its Mitsuki!_ Boruto couldn’t believe it! He found Mitsuki. Now he didn’t have to escape alone, Mitsuki could use his skills and get them out of there. But, there was something strange; strange that Mitsuki hadn’t said anything to Boruto yet. Looking down to the floor where Mitsuki sat on his knees, Boruto was able to see the silver linings of the short metal chakra chains that were restraining Mitsuki from the back. Hands chained behind him connecting to the wall.

 

“Oi, Mitsuki, its Boruto. I’m here to get you out.”

 

Silence and heavy breathing. Boruto whispered again, slightly irritated.

 

“Hey, Mitsuki. Are you deaf? I said I’m here to rescue you.” 

 

The silence continued. Boruto’s impatience rising, he grabbed Mitsuki by the shoulder roughly from above and spoke loudly.

 

“Are you even listening–”

 

Mituski’s eyes were dull. His golden orbs glassy, while the reflected light flickered every now and then. it was almost like Mitsuki was seeing through Boruto, or as if Mitsuki was just aimlessly staring into nothing, which worried Boruto slightly. Mitsuki was never unfocused, he was always sharp; alert. But here, he didn’t even look alive, he was motionless _._ Crossing his brows, Boruto attempted to get the dazed boy’s attention. Boruto’s hand reached out to Mitsuki’s fair cheek.

 

“Mitsuki–”

 

Suddenly, a voice startled Boruto from the door.

 

“What do you think you’re doing here, brat.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fact you should know: there are some cases where drugs were used in prison to discipline prisoners by making them addicted and dependent. this helps the jailers keep the prisoners obedient.
> 
> PS: in this story, Boruto knows that Mitsuki is a synthetic human.

“What do you think you’re doing here, brat.”

 

Their captor stood at the door with an indifferent expression but a stance that spoke louder. The man walked towards the two boys, making the man form a horrifying looming figure. The captor’s polished boots faced the back of the blonde prisoner’s spine. The bulky man towered over the boys, casting an ominous shadow that dotted with malice. Boruto froze. His shoulders were tensed of frozen fear. The creeping suspicion of what was to come clawed his back as cold sweat speckled his forehead and neck.

 

Boruto was scared. He didn’t know what to do. Knowing that their captor caught him out of his cell scared the hell out of him. Being caught like this, about to free his friend, and finding his friend supposedly drugged. _Drugged_.

 

Boruto shot up, and whipped his head around to face the man, letting go of Mitsuki’s shoulder. When he stood up, Boruto realized how close the man was to them, and out of fear he stepped back a few steps, trying to distance himself from the hulking figure. The man's posture was just too threatening! The lights out the door were dimly lit, darkness painted the man in black as the illumination shone behind their captor, and faintly Boruto could see their man’s eyes glaring into his soul. _Scary_ , Boruto thought.

 

“What have you done to Mitsuki?” Boruto wanted answers. His teammate, his friend, was hurt. He didn’t know in what way was he hurt, psychologically or physically, but either way, he couldn’t just get over how Mitsuki was _different_ , chained to the wall, his eyes unfocused, ragged breathing. It was obvious that his friend had been drugged. He bet Mitsuki was hurting, really, really bad. Clenching his clammy palms in antsy anticipation, he waited for an answer.

 

“Oh?” their captor pipped, displaying mocked innocence. He stood there like a giant, with a slight smirk gracing his scarred features. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

_Is this guy trying to mess with me? Of course I want to know what happened to my friend._ Boruto stared angrily at the man; his fear quietly ebbed away from him. “Yes, I do. So tell me, dammit.”

 

“Heh. Nothing really. I just gave him a simple medicine my gang found abandoned in an old hideout long ago while raiding, probably a faulty solution created by that spectacled freak.”

 

_Who?_ Boruto didn’t understand. _What freak?_

 

“Well, it wasn’t so bad. Princess here would fight quite aggressively when I didn’t put in heavy doses. Can you even imagine what princess has gone through? And the whole time, he annoyingly kept saying,” the man pitched his voice higher to mimic a wry child’s voice. “‘Don’t harm Boruto,’ ‘keep to your promise.’” 

 

The blonde grimaced unhappily. He didn’t like this. 

 

The man huffed. “Hearing him repeat those same lines over and over again really irritated me, and controlling a feral child was such a hassle.” the captor spoke like this was a national issue, a problem that had to be solved for the better, or at least, better for him. He gave a low chuckle, and continued speaking: “but teaching him his place was always _exciting_ , eventful even.”

 

Boruto didn’t liked how this man was talking. He spoke as if Mitsuki was feral; wild, untamed. Like as if Mitsuki needed large amounts of dosages to be calmed from his raging aggression. Boruto shifted his eyes to Mitsuki. Mitsuki looked worse from when he first entered the room, Mitsuki really looked like he was in pain now. Teeth biting his pale lips, clenching the lip-skin until it dribbled fine lines of blood. Mitsuki was slightly shaking, most likely from the affect of the drug, it could be making him feel hot or cold or numb, Boruto just wanted it out of his system. The blonde’s brows knitted together, a mixture of resentment towards their captor and pity for his teammate. 

 

Their captor was now looking at Mitsuki who was crumpled on the floor, pathetically fighting the drug. His pale hair damp from sweat and stuck to his forehead and reddened pink cheeks. The older man grunted. Something about his expression told Boruto that the man found satisfaction in seeing Mitsuki reduced to this state. A sickening sensation flowered in Boruto’s stomach. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tighter against his sides, fear, worry and anger slowly bubbled within him. Oh, how he felt like hurling out the stomach-churning dread he felt. _I hope my suspicions are wrong. Please, for Mitsuki’s sake._

 

“What’s the matter, brat? Daddy not here to kiss your woes away? I’ll tell ya, your little friend here needs to erase that stubbornness from his personality, its so difficult to make him scream.” the captor’s grin spread. “You could say, screamed out of pain, out of fear? Out of shock, out of pleasure.” He drawled the last word suggestively. Boruto’s eyes widened. He didn’t get the full picture, he still wasn’t certain on what was happening to his teammate, but it was enough information to hint that Mitsuki’s punishments were more than just violent kicks and hard punches.

 

Before Boruto could say or do anything else, their captor’s face suddenly fell into all seriousness. A dark glower shadowed his eyes. 

 

“Back to ya cell, brat.”

 

Boruto was knocked unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than the others, but I hope that the content makes up for it! 
> 
> And I am so sorry this update took so long, I’ve been really busy, and lemme give you a little insight of why: for the first time, my mocks are coming, and its this month and I’ve been revising and deadlines have been stabbing me–  
> Basically, I’m busy. Expect an update maybe in late June ;)
> 
> (I generally don’t swear, but for the purpose of this fic, I must. But if the curse words discomfort you, please inform me.)
> 
> Have you seen the Boruto ep5? I literally fangirled the whole night when it updated. Mitsuki was so precious, THEN HE WENT AND SAT NEXT TO BORUTO– OTP moments. /blesS/ and Mitsuki was so cool and talented and pretty, he wants to be a good boy in front of Boruto. And Boruto wants to work with Mitsuki.  
> Gosh heck my mooncake Mitsuki and the burrito, I swear they’re canon.   
> (high-key want the Mitsuki gaiden to be animated)  
> (high-key want borumitsu scenes appear every episode)  
> *whispers* Mitsuki, Boruto is your sun 100%. Get married already pls.
> 
> ANYWAY! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who had beed waiting for an update~!
> 
> I didn't really like how this chapter turned out but hope you enjoy.

Boruto woke up in cold sweat. A white prickling sensation ran up and down his body. Boruto was in a different room. It was far from uncomfortable; he laid in a bed with cushions and a blanket – probably moved from his old room to this one – in a room that had candles emitting timid comforting warmth from the walls. The room before had a fire place, and he realized that if he had thought properly, he could have thought of a way to climb up the hole above the fire place, he could have gone his merry way and escape through the chimney like a certain bearded man who entered to peoples’ homes every Christmas night. Choosing that room to imprison a ninja was a rookie mistake, but then again, that ninja didn’t use that as an opportunity to escape, instead he was too busy sulking about his imprisonment. 

 

Boruto turned and sat up on his bed. He looked around. The room was not spacious, it was box-shaped and small but it had high ceilings that made it easy to breath. The room had no windows so if it were day or night, Boruto could not tell. His internal clock for when to wake up or sleep was probably messed up too, especially with all the anxiety of being prisoner to a supposedly dangerous man. 

 

 _Anxiety_.

 

Did Mitsuki have that too? Does he feel scared to be here? Mitsuki, a weird boy who showed up one day as a transfer student, he was smart and at times called attractive, and he was nice enough to smile every time he was near Boruto. 

 

At first, Boruto thought that his treatment was bad; he was isolated in a room and was left alone without company. He was lonely and antsy. But looking back to when he saw Mitsuki, his chest clenched. Just what had they been doing to Mitsuki to put him in such a pathetic state? Mitsuki was strong, but seeing him, crumpled on the floor, suffering, he just looked so… _fragile_.

 

Boruto needed to think; he needed to escape. He missed his mom, he missed his sister, he missed his dad, he even missed big brother Konohamaru. This time, this time he wasn’t going to wait this out. 

 

A soft knock on the steel door startled Boruto from his thoughts. A hoarse voice spoke from behind the door.

 

“It took me a while to find your door. You _have_ to continue.” It was the servant, and he sounded as desperate as ever. The servant didn’t mention what he had to ‘continue’, but Boruto knew exactly what he was talking about; snake’s blood.

 

Boruto still wondered about why the servant needed it, or how the blood of snakes would benefit in any situation. 

 

Without hesitation, the heavy door opened. After receiving some directions from the ragged servant, he was on his way to look for that room. Boruto, silently shuffling down the dimly lit corridor that had ghastly candlelit shadows haunting the path. Gulping, he couldn’t shake the bad feeling he felt in his gut. Something bad was going to happen, and Boruto was going to have to face it, it didn’t help with the dark unending path ahead showing no sign of a dead end. 

 

Finally, he reached the room the servant instructed him to go to, the door with the number 18 engraved on it. As Boruto was about to turn the metal knob, he wondered: would Mitsuki still be in there? A slight chill ran up his spin when he thought of his next question. Would their captor be in there?

 

Swallowing his fear, he turned the knob. The door creaked open and a beam of orange luminosity entered the dark room through the crack of the door. Entering, Boruto tiptoed into the abyss, and for a moment, the blonde heard a chime of metal hitting against each other. _Mitsuki._

 

If he remembered properly, you turn left and ah-

 

He eyes having already adjusted to the darkness, he looked down to see Mitsuki lying on the floor. He released the air he didn’t realized he had been holding in and crouched down to calmly alert Mitsuki of his presence. But that didn’t work out well, Mitsuki flinched to Boruto’s touch, but he didn’t look up, his eyes were tightly shut and his face turned towards the cold concrete floor, as if he wished to get away from whatever had come to harass him. Boruto couldn’t really see his teammate’s face, but he was sure that his friend had grimaced to the mere contact of another being. With cautious movements, Boruto leaned in a little and gently tried to lift his battered friend from the ground. 

 

“No!” Mitsuki pulled his body strenuously away from the offending fingers that had curled themselves around his arms. Boruto released Mitsuki rather harshly. He did not intend for him to drop his friend from his grasp, but he was startled by the reaction his normally relaxed companion expressed. Quickly gathering his thoughts before the situation could get out of hand, tried to ease Mitsuki from his turmoil state of mind and reassure him that he was here to help.

 

“Mitsuki, its Boruto! Calm down.” Mitsuki’s eyes widened as realization hit him.

 

“B-Boruto?” Mitsuki looked like he was trying to say more, he looked like he was trying to say everything on his mind out of his quivering mouth. With hoping eyes, Mitsuki asked: “Is that really you?”

 

Boruto didn’t need to answer that question. He knew the other genin had already comprehended his surroundings. Mitsuki was perceptive; he picked up information easily. 

 

“Come on, we should get out of here.” Boruto once again tried to lift Mitsuki up from the concrete floor, and this time, Mitsuki cooperated. It had only probably been four or five days since he had last spoken to his teammate properly, yet Mitsuki was acting uncharacteristic.

 

Surprisingly there were keys by the door, it was far out of reach from Mitsuki, but they were obviously keys for his chains. Without delay, Boruto didn’t even wonder if a guard dropped it or if it were set there on purpose, he picked it up and hurriedly twisted the steel key and undid the lock.

 

Not even looking back, with one arm above the other, Boruto hastily trudged with Mitsuki down the ghostly hallway and made their way back to his room. If anywhere, Boruto’s room was the only place he knew that had a decent bed, and it was likely that Mitsuki hadn’t slept in any place other than the hard and dusty floor of the room they were in previously.

 

Mitsuki must have been really hurt; he had a slight limp to his walk.

 

Carefully, Boruto laid Mitsuki onto his bed and ran to close his door shut. If there were more furniture in the room, he would have barricaded the door. He hoped that no one would intrude into his room tonight, especially since he had Mitsuki in his room, and that discovery would definitely stir up trouble. Turning towards his friend, he knelt onto the floor to rest his arms on the bed as he examined his friend who stared up at the ceiling.

 

“You shouldn’t have brought me here.” Mitsuki’s voice was dry. Were they not hydrating him? Boruto had been given water and food. Boruto mindfully gave Mitsuki the bottled water by his bedside, and Mitsuki drank desperately. 

 

 _I’ve been kept in better conditions than Mitsuki. All because I was the Hokage’s son?_ Maybe they took better care of him because he was politically valuable. Boruto didn’t want to brood too much, he had to help his friend who was in worse condition compared to him.

 

“But you came anyway,” Boruto stated. It was true; Boruto shouldn’t have brought Mitsuki to his room. If they were found together there would be misfortune for both of them. Yet, Mitsuki came, he could have stopped the blonde, but he came. He was even shuffling as fast as Boruto had when they were making their way to his room.

 

Boruto realized that he had forgotten to search for the snake’s blood. _Damn it_.


	5. Chapter 5

A nudge. 

 

Boruto looked up to face Mitsuki. Mitsuki, for a moment, looked like he was about to cry. His thin eyebrows were knitted in a rather tense way. The white-yellow light from the candles made his watery eyes make glowing bubbles that seemed to sparkle and enchant his whole expression to make it look bewitching, to make him look more vulnerable than he already was. His lips trembled ever so slightly, trying to hold in noise. And his skin – it was hard to see due to the play on lighting courtesy of the candle lights – looked faintly red.

 

Another nudge. 

 

Confused, Boruto stood up from his crouched position, still looking at his teammate. 

 

“Boruto?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Come here please. Come lie down next to me.” Boruto listened. He took off his jacket and stiffly settled under the thin blanket, and had his back face Mitsuki.

 

The quiet tranquility of finally being next to someone eased his tense conscious. Something about being reunited with someone close to home comforted his solitary imprisonment. 

 

Boruto, now lying next to his teammate, breathed in and out. Somehow, Mitsuki had snaked his arms around Boruto’s chest, not that it bothered the blonde, he’d even wrap his arms around the other male too if he didn’t feel somewhat embarrassed to reach out for comfort. If they were back in Konohagakure and they were both on the same bed, it would have been awkward; two boys on the same bed, spooning. But they were not, they were captives, they were prisoners in trapped in some underground lair. In all honesty, Boruto wished that he were in that awkward position, instead of having to bask in each other’s company for solace in this cold hideout.

 

Suddenly, Boruto realized that Mitsuki was shaking. Could it be that he was cold? Crying? Reaching out for something? Someone? Boruto blushed slightly as the other male pressed his forehead into Boruto’s back and squeezed as if yearning for serenity.

 

“You don’t have to hold it in.” Boruto wasn’t sure if he genuinely meant those words, in fact it came out of his mouth before he could think about it, but in a situation like this, those were the words that someone who was suffering would want to hear. “I’m here for you.”

 

And there, reaching his breaking point, Mitsuki wept. 

 

Boruto’s heart clenched again to the sound of Mitsuki’s dry heaving. He could feel his back becoming wet from the salty tears spotting his white shirt. Mitsuki was gripping his shirt, out of desperation? 

 

It was so weird, so… alien. Its not often you see someone you know cry, or even mention that they had cried. So being put in this circumstance, he was quite lost.

 

Everything felt so slow. 

 

The small room was silent, save for the yukata-clad boy who sniffled quietly behind the blonde. Boruto had cried before when he was a child and his mother had been there to comfort him, maybe he could comfort his teammate the same way his mother did. Sighing, he turned his body so that he could face his friend. 

 

Boruto knew that the boy next to him was silently crying, but he could not conceal the shock on his expression when he looked at his teammate. Mitsuki looked horrible! He didn’t think that Mitsuki would make such a despairing look. His whole countenance had an expression that was blade-cutting sorrow piercing into your incorporeal. Mitsuki was gritting his teeth, trying to hold back anguishing screams. His red cheeks stained with rivers of tears, eyelashes dewed with water. It was the type of expression that made you want to cry too, it made heartstrings tie knots in your chest. This was no exaggeration, Mitsuki really looked like he had suffered great wretchedness. 

 

Awkwardly, Boruto put his arm around Mitsuki and tried rubbing circles on his back in attempt to sooth the other. He’s never really had to comfort a boy before.

 

“Please…” Mitsuki heaved softly. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

Boruto was definitely not going anytime soon. 

 

The blonde boy blushed more when Mitsuki pressed his face harder into Boruto’s chest. Boruto felt his heart breaking. Never in his life had he felt such overwhelming pity for someone other than his family. Mitsuki, poor, poor Mitsuki. He looked so utterly _broken_. At this point, Boruto wanted answers. When Mitsuki calmed down from his aspirated breathing, Boruto turned his face and asked him:

 

“Mitsuki, what did _he_ do to you?” 

 

Mitsuki looked up from where he had been nestling his face on Boruto’s chest. Boruto then looked down. Again, Boruto had to look at that heart wrenching face.

 

“Its best you don’t know.”

 

“How can I help you if I don’t know?” 

 

They stared at each other. One of dejection and the other of concern. Mitsuki looked like he was about to cry again. Suddenly, Mitsuki was about to move away from the blonde, and quickly Boruto grabbed Mitsuki’s wrist. Mitsuki grimaced from the pull of his wrist. Did it hurt him? If Mitsuki were trying to get away from telling Boruto anything, Boruto would just have to force it out of him. The other male turned his head in shame. 

 

“Im disgusting.”

 

“We’re both dirty, Mitsuki. We haven’t taken a shower in days.”

 

“No, you don’t understand. I shouldn’t taint you with my filthy-” Mitsuki stopped himself there. It was like he too could not comprehend how he felt. He tried to pull away again, but Boruto’s grip was stronger, or maybe Mitsuki had become weaker. 

 

“I don’t want to contaminate you with my disgraceful being.”

 

Mitsuki really didn’t want to talk about his imprisonment, even if Boruto had ever right to know, because if he were to slip up and make a mistake, Boruto would have to suffer also. And he would do everything in his power to make sure his _sun_ was safe from harm, even if it meant that he had to take all the pain.

 

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Boruto got slightly irritated. Why in the world would Mitsuki suddenly say those things about himself? He understood that they were both trapped in this lair, and were mistreated but Boruto hadn’t started calling himself names, and Mitsuki shouldn’t either.

 

“Mitsuki, don’t say those things about your-”

 

“I feel like a catamite!” Boruto let go of Mitsuki’s pulling wrist. With the release, Mitsuki stumbled and his back softly hit the firm bed. 

 

“Oh.” That was all Boruto could express. What could he say? ‘Don’t worry?’ ‘Everything was going to be okay?’ Mitsuki wrapped his arms around himself as if to protect himself from harm. 

 

“That man, he is unstable. He isn’t sane. He will hurt you for his own amusement. He is manipulative. He is cruel.” Mitsuki heaved in and out. He was listing down elements of their captor, but it didn’t sound like that was all to the list. Heavy gasps shook the bed. Mitsuki hugged himself tighter. “He is the embodiment of self-interest. Stay away from him, don’t you _dare_ anger him.”

 

_Mitsuki is hyperventilating._ Boruto knew that he shouldn’t touch someone when they were having a nervous break down, it would only cause more struggle. He sighed sadly. After all the signs his suspicions had been correct, Mitsuki had been violated. If only he had prevented any of this in the first place. He never should have ran off on his own.

 

“I’m… I’m not worthy of being in your company. I’m marked, obelized. I’m dirty. I’m nothing more than a broken toy. I’ve been ra- I even allowed myself to be harassed in such a sickening way.” Globules of salty essence started to form in Mitsuki’s eyes. He was tearing up again. He couldn’t even muster the courage to reveal to Boruto that he had been penetrated, but Boruto was smarter than that, it was obvious that he knew. 

 

“I can understand if you wish not to touch me. I too would not want to touch me.”

 

Sitting up, he crawled to Mitsuki on the bed, the blanket having already fallen off both of them and lay creased in the corner. Mitsuki, with his elbows supporting his body from lying down, turned his face away from the blonde. He couldn’t bear to let Boruto look at such a revolting creature. A tainted, disgusting creature that had been used and abused. He hurt all over, his skin felt tender and bruised, he could feel fire and numbness on his arms, wrists, ankles, thighs, hips, neck, everywhere. And to think that when he had been drugged, he had allowed their captor to grope and rub him in ways that were far from appropriate. The drug made him feel hot and restless, needy like a dog in heat. Innocent Boruto shouldn’t touch such a sick germ like himself.

 

“Mitsuki,” Boruto placed his warm hand on the side of his friend’s cold face in attempt of comfort. Light blue eyes softening as they looked into golden orbs. 

 

Boruto felt angry. How dare this man, their captor, assault a boy such as Mitsuki in treacherous ways. The limp Mitsuki had earlier was evidence of rape, he should have noticed, if he had he would have carried Mitsuki. Boruto felt so filled with indignation. Deep hatred coursed through his veins. Mitsuki was a minor! He shouldn’t have to go through this torture! He did nothing wrong.

 

“You are not a toy. You are not disgusting. You are just a boy who was harmed by a wicked man. You have been hurt, you need protection and comfort, and I am willing to give that to you. Will you let me?”

 

Next thing they knew, they were lip on lip; kissing. It was a slow kiss that made your eyelids feel heavy, an easing kiss that melted your brain, making you forget everything that was going around you and only focusing on pleasuring each other. The blonde pressed his body against the other, Mitsuki’s hands gently massaging the golden strands of the blonde. 

 

As they were shifting, their clothed groins barely touched, but Mitsuki flinched out of fear, making Boruto jolt in response. Suddenly, Boruto realized what they were doing and pushed away from Mitsuki.

 

“I-I, Mitsuki look, I-” Boruto stuttered. What had gotten into him! Since when did he go around kissing boys? He’d always pictured himself having his first kiss with a girl, but to think that his first would be his teammate who is a guy.

 

“No, Boruto. I should apologize. I pulled you down.” With the dim lighting, it was difficult to see his face so it was hard to tell whether Mitsuki had really meant that apology, but it looked like he didn’t regret the kiss. But he looked surprised to do such an action, shocked that he had done it.

 

They both decided to go to bed; the embarrassment and adrenaline had made them both exhausted. Mitsuki was definitely very tired; it had been a while since he had lain in a bed. And Boruto, he tried to go to sleep. Staying up would be dangerous because then he would be left to his own thoughts.

 

The kiss they shared earlier, it felt reassuring, and it felt _right_. He couldn’t understand the warm glittery feeling growing in his stomach. It was magical. Could it be because it was his first kiss? Because gof their situation? Maybe because Mitsuki was good at kissing? Boruto was good at kissing? No, no. He was getting ahead of himself. It was just a spur of the moment. Blushing, Boruto could have sworn that he kind of, maybe, fell in love with his prison partner and his stupidly alluring eyes. _It was just the spur of the moment, Boruto. Get it together._

 

They would plan their escape when they wake up, the first thing they will do later will be to escape from this horrible place. They wouldn’t leave each other, they would stick together until the end.

 

Just when he was about to drift into darkness, he heard his teammate speak. The words he heard sounded strained, like the speaker desperately wanted him to obey. It was said in a monotonous voice, yet it spoke volumes of charge.

 

“Run away.”

 

Boruto’s eyes shot open. The room seemed to still, quiet flickers of yellow light made him dizzy, suddenly he felt the room spinning. His blue eyes shook slightly. Those two words counteracted against his plan, against what Mitsuki had asked from him earlier. Didn’t Mitsuki tell him to not leave him? He couldn’t sleep anymore. A stressful and unjust feeling started to rise.

 

“Run away, Boruto.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried putting in as much angst and emotion as possible, but I am still new to writing so hope it wasn't so amateurish. I'd like to know if you felt anything from this chapter –DID YOU GET THE FEELS– so please feel free to (nicely) critique my work.
> 
> I cannot say when will be my next update, but until next time ;)


End file.
